Emily's Proposal
by ilyemali
Summary: Emison coming together and the start of their forever.


"I swear if you take that off, I'm not gonna put out for a month." Alison raised her eyebrows despite her eyes being covered by a blindfold. She knows her girlfriend was just kidding and there's no way they couldn't make love for a month. She heard the soft chuckles of Emily and she was torn between being annoyed and amused. "Baby, I've had this for half an hour and my eyes hurt." She whined; she was so excited about where they are going and she badly wanted to take a peak. "Babe, we're almost there. It'll be worth it. Well, I hope." Emily clasped their hands together and brought it to her lips and kissed Ali's knuckles. This earned a gentle smile from the blonde. It's funny how Emily Fields could turn the former queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis into a sap. "It better be." She chuckled lightly.

It was a calm Saturday morning, a weekend, _thank God_. They were busy all throughout the weekend in school: her with her teaching job and Emily being the new swim coach of the Rosewood swim team. Alison smiled as she recalled how she got Emily the job. It wasn't an easy one; especially once she knew that Paige was aiming for it, too. But there is nothing in this world Ali wouldn't do for her mermaid so she wrote a colorful recommendation letter for her girl and annoyed Principal Hackett any time she could until the good principal had conceded and had called Emily for the interview. Emily couldn't believe her luck, but nevertheless she was so happy she got the job. She spent the whole night thanking Alison for getting her the job.

Their relationship was new and it developed when they finally, finally, opened their feelings for each other.

*FLASHBACK*

Emily was making herself comfortable in the couch. She was staying over at Ali's again for she wants to make sure the blonde stays safe. After Ali was attacked by A.D., it seems like the brunette doesn't want the blonde to be out of her sight. Granted, she worked in the Radley and had classes at Hollis, but every time she can, she was always with Ali. This didn't same to bother the blonde as she always loved to spend time with her favorite. Emily knew she is still head-over-heels in love with Alison. She always was but she never had told anybody. Maybe when she was in those various relationships, it had wane a little, but she knew it never totally gone. That's why she felt guilty because even though she was with someone else, her heart has always belonged to Ali. And she isn't sure Ali returned her feelings in any way, but she liked to think that she means something to the blonde. There is nothing in the world she won't do for the girl she loves and she knows she had wronged her, and she's doing everything to redeem herself.

She didn't want to sleep with Alison when she was at the blonde's house. Granted, they had always shared a bed, but somehow to her it felt wrong. Ali just knew her husband was ruining her and wasn't who she thought he was. And Em knew that whenever she gets close to Ali, she might not control herself and maybe she'll hurl herself at the blonde. Ali doesn't need to be confused by Emily. So Em waited and is waiting for the time that she might confess to Ali. She didn't know it was that night.

It started out as soft grunting and Emily thought Ali was just uncomfortable in her bed that she ignored it. It was only when Ali was already shouting that Emily Fields had found herself running towards Alison's bedroom. She flung the door wide open only to see Ali so distraught, crying. She approached the blonde and held her. Ali was sweating but when she saw Emily, she felt a little bit calm. "Sshh Ali, I'm here. I got you. It was just a nightmare." Emily whispered as she lessened her control and tucked the blonde's head under her neck. Ali hugged her back and Em can feel her t-shirt getting moist with Ali's tears. It hurt her seeing Ali in this state. "I- I thought you were gone. I thought A had killed you… You were trying to save me but you haven't saved yourself. And I couldn't live with that." Ali continued to sob and Em didn't know what to do; except for one thing. She pulled out of Ali's embrace and look at her eyes; they were shining with tears but Em still found them so beautiful. She wiped the tears off Alison's face and caressed her cheek. "Listen, Ali. I'm not going anywhere. A might be capable of killing me-" Ali's face clouded with fear but Em held her face a little bit firmer. "But I'm not gonna let her, okay? I'll fight and I'll win. We have the girls and their… bed partners helping us." Ali smiled at the term. "There, I like you better when you're smiling." Emily bit her tongue as she said the word. It's now or never.

"I love you." She stated simply and she saw how Ali's eyes widened; she didn't know if it was because of confusion or wonder. "I'm in love with you. You probably know that but I never had fallen out of love with you. Nothing really mattered except my feelings to you… I have been with so many girls but they never amounted to you. I've always tried to find someone to fit me like you do but to no avail. You are truly one-of-a-kind." She said truthfully wondering what's running through Ali's mind now as she saw the blonde biting her lip. "And I don't care if you don't feel the same way." _Big lie_. "But I just want you to know that. I love you and I'm never gonna leave you." She finished up, now it was her turn to frown as Ali hadn't said anything since her confession.

"Ali-" She started but she stopped when Ali put her index finger in her lips. "I know how you feel about me, Em. I always did. You always took the opportunity to make me feel how much you love me. And I was too stupid and coward to not reciprocate it. But I tried; in little things I tried telling you I feel something for you, too. I really wanted to run away to Paris with you." They both smiled at each other then, clearly recalling that fateful day when they were talking about running away to Paris forever. Ali's demeanor changed all of a sudden. "But I don't deserve you. I'm messed up, my family is messed up. I couldn't give you what you have always wanted. You deserve someone who can give you the world-" Emily couldn't help herself but to stop Ali's rumble. "You don't decide that for me, Ali. I choose who I want to be with." She said, firmly of which Ali only shook her head. "And trust me, Em. I am not that person. I don't want you to suffer for me;I don't want to be anybody's burden. Look at me, my husband betrayed me and now is dead, I'm broke and I have one fucked-up family." She replied and Emily can only shake her head. "You were never a burden, Ali. You have always been my light." She rebutted, she wanted to tell Ali she was her reason for living, for surviving.

"And you are mine, Emily Fields. But this can't happen. I can't handle my dream turning into a reality. I can't lose you. That's why I'm letting you go." Alison whispered the last words gently and Emily felt that they were knives twisting her heart. Ali leaned in and kissed Emily's forehead. "Goodbye, Emily."

Emily found herself walking towards the door out the DiLaurentis house. She was crying, her heart breaking again because of Alison DiLaurentis. Ali was inside, weeping softly.

 _But I love her. Isn't that enough reason for me to be with her?_ Emily whispered to herself.

I _love her! God, I love her and I shouldn't be afraid of fighting for her, for us._ Ali stated, convincing herself.

 _I should prove to her that she's my whole world and I can't bare to lose her_. Emily thought.

 _She's the love of my life and there is no way I should've let her go._ Alison thought.

 _Fuck it!_ They both acquiesced themselves.

Emily run back towards Ali's house and the latter went out her room to run after her love.

Before Emily can knock, the door was flung open and a surprised Alison was standing there, looking at a totally surprised Emily. A look in each other's eyes told them this was the moment that they had been waiting for: this is the start of their forever if only they claimed it. They lunged at each other, their lips melting into one. It was only for the need of air that they pulled apart but they were still holding each other so closely. "I can't let you go Emily. I love you too much for that." Alison confessed. "I'm gonna fight for us Ali, I love you, too." And that night, they slept together. Emily had given up control of keeping her distance with Ali and Ali wasn't bothered with a nightmare since.

"Here we are, come on baby." Emily tugged the blindfold off Ali's eyes and Ali had to blink them before she could she perfectly. Em cupped her girl's cheek and turned it towards her and kissed her lips. They both smiled into the kiss. "Come on." Emily nudged Ali before she went out the car. Ali eyed the place; they were in the cemetery. Why the hell are they in the cemetery?

Emily knocked on the car door and Ali reluctantly went out of the car. "Em, why are we here?" She asked, suddenly. "You'll see." Emily replied. She held out her hand and Ali took it, not sure of where exactly are they going. It was only then that they were nearing it that she realized why had Emily took her there.

"Hey Dad. There's someone here for you." Emily whispered, crouching down her Dad's tombstone. "Mr. Fields…" Ali whispered. Emily stood up again. She wrapped her hands around Ali's waist and held her close. "Dad, this is Alison, my girlfriend… At last!" She chuckled at that and Ali smiled, she looked up and puckered her lips. Emily found it totally adorable so she pecked her girl's lips. "You waited for me that long, huh?" Ali joked. "You were always worth the wait, baby." Emily said back. She seemed nervous then and Ali noticed it. What's wrong, babe?" She asked. Emily just bit her lip and heaved a deep sigh. "Uh, nothing… I just left something in the car. Can you wait for me here?" Ali nodded, albeit reluctantly before she let Emily kissed her again. "Don't move." Emily asked her. Ali whipped her head and step close to Emily. "Seriously babe, don't move." Emily called out before running to the car _. Strange._

"Hello, Mr. Fields." Ali greeted him, a smile adorning her lips. "Do you remember that time you told me I always make Emily so happy? Well, she does too, now. I mean… ever since. You also told me that day that I should take care of her. I promised, and now I am trying to fulfill that." Ali didn't know she was crying until she felt a tear escaped her eyes. "I love your daughter so much, Mr. Fields. Thank you for bringing her into the world, you and Pam both." Ali said, gratefully.

"Babe, are you crying?" Emily was back in no time, clutching a book in her hand. "No, I'm fine. What have you got there?" She asked. "Well, it's a copy of Great Expectations… It's a nice day, a weekend. And I thought you might read it to me. Not the whole book, no. Just that quote you read me once in the library?" Alison though it was weird for Em to ask her to do so but she scolded herself saying it was a simple task. She held out her hand and Emily gave the book to her. And if Ali was being honest, Emily's hand seems to shake. She opened the book and because she knew it by heart, she knew what page the quote Emily was referring to written. She read it.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." She paused and looked at Emily who told her to keep reading. "Once for all; I love her none the less because I knew it, and it had no more influence in restraining me, than if I had devoutly believed her to be-." before Ali had finished the quote she saw a scribble note in the page and as she look up from the book, she saw Emily kneeling in front of her.

"Human perfection." Emily finished up. Ali stood there, speechless.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, will you marry me?"

Emily didn't have to ask twice for Alison had hurtled herself to her and was kissing her. She held her closer, kissing her back. It was magical.

"Yes! Yes! Emily Fields, a million times yes!"


End file.
